


blank

by orphan_account



Category: Speechless (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: blank





	blank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the freshman year experience of one of my favorite characters on ABC's Speechless

blank. blank. blank.


End file.
